<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Viscera, Divine by Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591026">Viscera, Divine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis/pseuds/Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis'>Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Violence mentioned but not elaborated), Aftercare, Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Body Worship, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manaketes (Fire Emblem), Nohr | Conquest Route, Non-Graphic Violence, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Orgasm, Predator/Prey, Rare Pairings, Rarepair, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Revelations, Shame, Switching, Vaginal Sex, maybe? - Freeform, otp, spoilers?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis/pseuds/Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as she can remember, Nohrian Princess Corrin has struggled to repress her Draconic blood. After a fit of rage causes her to lose control in front of her units, she flees in shame. Only her most trusted retainer dares to pursue her, and when he finds her, he is willing to do whatever it takes to ease her suffering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gunter &amp; My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Gunter/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Viscera, Divine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an extremely self-indulgent Oneshot. Heed the tags for content warnings, this is on the kinkier side of things I've written - although to some of you, I'm sure it's incredibly vanilla haha!</p><p>This is honestly just a headcanon of mine, I have always felt that Fates doesn't do a good job at tackling/exploring the concept of making Corrin a Manakete. I like to think of how the abuse/forced captivity she endured in her childhood paired with her never having embraced/learned about (?) her dragon-form (prior to chapter five in the game?) could have complex, negative effects on her Manakete status as opposed to others we've seen in the series. </p><p>Specifically, playing off of what little we know on how Nohr treats dragon blood, I take a darker, almost vampiric take on Corrin's relationship to her Manakete biology - as her life long repression has warped and changed that side of her. I also played the game as a Great Knight, and write my Corrin as such - the idea of her renouncing her innate abilities  in favor of more basic skill-based combat in attempt to retain her humanity is an interesting concept to me.</p><p>I have my own take on Conquest/Revelations - but you can just assume this point in time occurs when Corrin and her army face off against Iago and Hans for the final time. </p><p>With all that being said, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heaving desperately, damp with sweat, weeping softly; that is how he found her.</p><p>She was on her knees, crumpling into herself before an old, dilapidated altar. She was never a particularly religious woman, but this suffering had forced her into the role of a temporary believer. She had fled from a violent, if victorious, battle to this decaying, long abandoned chapel. She had come seeking redemption, begging any merciful deity to release her from her agony. </p><p>Gunter stood amidst the rotting wooden pews, soft beams of moonlight fell down from the broken stained glass windows above, encasing him in a somber halo of light; her devoted Knight. No distance, no storm, no obstacle could prevent him from running to her side. He dared to defy even Xander, the crown prince himself, when the noble warned him of Corrin’s condition. He went as far as to call her dangerous and unpredictable, and perhaps she was, to <i>Xander.</i> The Prince’s order to cease chase had fallen on deaf, defiant ears. No manner of threats could prevent the inveterate Knight from riding, as far as his horse would carry him, after his draconic Princess.<br/>
His heart ached to witness her in such pain; by now it appeared beasthood had mostly tapered off - as far as he could tell, she assumed her human form once more.</p><p>“Corrin.”</p><p> A tender whisper, a quiet answer to her prayers. </p><p>He was met with silence as his shimmering form closed in on her, pausing when she weakly began to move, rising to sit back on her heels. Slowly, she turned her head to gaze at him over her shoulder. Her eyes emanated a deep crimson glow, a sinister luminescence that cut through the bloated darkness of the chapel. There was a desperate need in her eyes, an insatiable hunger. </p><p>Her gaze sucked the air dry from his lungs, tearing his heart apart with the opposing forces of unease and yearning. This was the woman he knew intimately, the woman he dedicated his life to, but these eyes were somehow that of a stranger’s. However uncanny, this somehow foreign familiarity would not deter him. He had come for her, and his resolution would not be shaken.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here.” </p><p>Her words formed in an almost-hiss, slithering their way to his ears. However, it wasn’t anger he heard in her voice, it was shame, and guilt. Desperation. </p><p>“Is that <i>truly</i> what you want, Corrin?” </p><p>She didn’t answer him with words but turned from him as her body continued to tremble. Her silence screamed of the conflict raging inside of her body. She was desperately clinging to her humanity as her draconic blood threatened to take over once more.</p><p>Corrin denied the divine blood within her all her life, renouncing her Manakete heritage since early childhood. Instead, she had followed the footsteps of her dearest retainer, committing herself to Knighthood, fighting with discipline and restraint, vowing to never lose control. It was through sheer will and endurance she was able to contain this inhuman part of herself for so long - but there was only so much she could do to defy her own true nature when it violently surfaced.</p><p>This was her burden to bear, and the harder she worked to repress it, all the harder it was to regain control when her biology betrayed her. He waited patiently until she finally spoke, her voice weak and quiet.</p><p>“<i>No.</i>”</p><p>Gunter was drawn in closer still, wanting to touch his lover, to soothe her. As he drew nearer, the clearer the signs were - this was withdrawal. She had gone so long without giving into bloodlust, her body was enduring an extreme reaction to finally having given in. </p><p>She had <i>slaughtered</i> Iago and Hans in her draconic rage just hours ago, consuming more blood and carnage than she had in well over a decade and it was... <i>euphoric</i> for her. Lady Corrin, the gentlest of all life among Nohr, the woman whose compassion and empathy were unending, had lost control and butchered her enemies in the company of her allies - and it brought her both pleasure and tremendous shame. It was the look of fear and disgust in the eyes of her comrades that caused her to flee. </p><p>Gunter felt no such negative feelings for her, even in the face of her terrible power. It was, after all, for <i>him</i> that her transformation occurred. Corrin had witnessed Hans nearly bring death to her beloved Knight what felt like a lifetime ago, and when the barbarian had charged once more at Gunter today, in an attempt to finish him; she <i>decimated</i> him.</p><p>“What is it that you want?” Gunter’s voice was hushed, he placed his hand upon her shoulder tenderly, feeling her breathe and lean into his warm touch earnestly.</p><p>She turned to face him, still kneeling. Her eyes were smouldering as she looked up at him, telling him everything he needed to know. When she spoke, her voice was desperate and demanding, there was no mistaking what she was asking for.</p><p>“I want <i>you</i>, Gunter. Relieve me of this pain.”</p><p>The words gave the Knight such pleasure, the need in her eyes causing heat to flash across his body. His hand moved to trace a thumb gently across her bottom lip, the cool metal of his gauntlets causing her to shudder as her parted lips revealed a double set of sharp, glistening fangs. She slowly rose to her feet, pushing up on her toes to bring her face close to his; her hot, sweet breath caressing his face.</p><p>“Take anything from me, <i>everything,</i> should it bring you relief, my love.” </p><p>The bass of Gunter’s deep, masculine voice caused goosebumps to wash over the Princess’ aching body. She wasted no time at all, immediately clawing at his armor as her mouth desperately collided into his. He obliged her, shedding his armor while disrupting the connection to her ravenous lips as little as possible. Piece by piece, his armor came clattering down to the ground, echoing through the high ceilings of this forgotten holy place. Stripped down to only his undershirt and underclothes, Corrin guided Gunter’s hands with urgency to assist in freeing her from the same confines. He admired her body, lithe and glistening subtly from the faded scales that covered her body only hours before.</p><p>She gasped into his open mouth as the last of her own armor was quickly removed, leaving only the black, frilled, skin-tight chaps that normally hid beneath the greaves of her battle dress. His large hands fell possessively all over her body, tracing her neck, grasping her breasts, exploring the small of her back, her exposed thighs. Corrin drank it in, savoring the journey of his firm and careful fingers; whining beneath the heat of his indulgent ministrations. </p><p>One of his palms came to her back of her head, grasping a generous handful of her raven colored hair, driving her into a hard kiss. Corrin instinctively bit down on his bottom lip, her fangs drawing crimson pearls of blood from his mouth. The sweet, metallic fluid forced a reactionary moan out of Corrin, who momentarily snapped to her senses and recoiled for fear of harming the man she held dearest. His firm hands grasped her face, preventing her from withdrawing, his violet eyes burning with confidence and tenderness. His lips creased into a bloodied grin as he drew her face close to his.</p><p>“It’s alright, darling,” His words soothed her, encouraged her, “<i>enjoy</i> it. Let me ease your suffering.”</p><p>She hesitated for a moment, contemplating the offering he was giving up to her. She couldn’t deny how uniquely delicious his blood tasted as she savored the flavor in her mouth, how incredibly aroused she was to be tempted with the most forbidden pleasure the beast inside her ached for. </p><p>Suddenly, it was <i>her</i> who claimed a fistful of his silvery hair, snapping his head backwards to expose his throat and lap up the blood that had trickled down with her hot tongue. Gunter let out a shameless moan as he felt her work her way back to his lips. It was only a taste, but his blood offering was enough to begin to alleviate the physical agony she suffered and fill her body with immense pleasure. It was unlike anything else.</p><p>She wasn’t alone in her euphoria, Gunter found himself high on the raw intimacy, aroused by this newfound animalistic side of his beloved Princess. Be it pheromones, the mutual hunger, or the taboo they were indulging in, Gunter found himself harder than he had ever been, desperate for release. It wasn’t long before he found himself cast to the cold floor, Corrin tearing away at the black collared shirt that hid his naked form from her. Her claw like fingernails traced his bare chest as she straddled him, her weight bearing down on his sensitive erection as she ground herself against him.</p><p> She spoke his name as if to offer up a prayer, to him, the God who answered her pleas. He followed suit, offering up her name, to her, the powerful draconic Goddess that drove him mad with desire. </p><p>She leaned forward as Gunter planted his hands firmly at her hips, pulling her weight down more firmly upon himself. He shook as her damp arousal soaked through the thin cloth of his underclothes, stimulating the bare skin beneath. She painted his broad chest with hungry, open mouthed kisses anointing his skin with a mixture of her saliva and his own blood. Her mouth hovered over his exposed throat, sharp teeth softly tracing over the delicate network of veins and arteries that hid beneath. Her hot breath washing over such a vulnerable part of him caused shockwaves of excitement to spread throughout his entire body.</p><p> He knew, if she truly wanted, she could rip his throat out just as she had done to her unfortunate prey hours prior. The thought didn’t terrify him, however, on the contrary it <i>thrilled</i> him. To lay his life down, vulnerable and susceptible, to none other than the only woman he worshipped.  </p><p>She moved one hand beneath herself to free his generous cock from his underclothes stroking it a few times to evenly spread the mixture of precum and her own fluids that coated it. Gunter moaned loudly with each firm stroke, he ached to be inside of her, and couldn’t take waiting much longer.</p><p>She drew her focus back to his chest, bringing a sharp claw to the center of his hard pectorals which rose and fell rapidly with his excited breathing. She looked up to him with needy, hungry eyes. He nodded to her, granting her the unspoken permission she was waiting for. Slowly, she mindfully drew a small slash across his chest. She was careful, ensuring the cut was deep enough to draw blood but shallow enough to remain safe.</p><p>The pain served only to enhance the all-encompassing pleasure he felt as Corrin lowered herself onto his thick cock. They moaned together with abandon, mutually savoring the sensation of every impossibly snug inch of their hot, wet union. Corrin took to riding him slowly, intentionally, as she helped herself to the wound of his chest. The blood acted as an intoxicant to her, giving into her warped Manakete instincts, she surrendered to the euphoria and heightened senses that came with the intentional feeding. </p><p>She absorbed the heat of his blood as she drew it deep within herself, nourishing her in a way no ordinary human would comprehend. She began to tremble as she took her fill, just enough to stop the throbbing ache and not a single drop more. She could feel his visceral essence deep within her, satiating her most primal desires. He was hers, <i>entirely</i> hers, and she could truly feel him filling her.</p><p>The solution of her saliva acted to stave the bleeding as soon as she finished. She sat up, head falling back in ecstasy. Wiping the blood from her mouth, she firmly planted her hands on his broad chest and, drinking in the new hyper sensitivity of her body, began passionately fucking herself on Gunter’s cock; eliciting a thunderous moan from her lover. Gunter’s head fell back, his eyes snapping shut as his body processed the rapturous satisfaction she brought down upon him. There was something in her breath, or perhaps her saliva or pheromones, something that was causing Gunter to feed off of the Princess’ sensitivity - as he felt it too. It was <i>incredible</i>, indescribable.</p><p>“Look at me, - <i>ah</i> - I want you to - <i>hah</i> - look at me!” Corrin demanded, her words segmented by shameless moans. The Knight did as commanded, utterly entranced by her hypnotic gaze and the bounce of her supple breasts with every thrust down upon him. His eyes on her body, his eyebrows scrunched upwards in an expression of unbelievable bliss, moved Corrin in ways she could never hope to properly describe.  </p><p>This was unlike any lovemaking they had ever indulged in before, more carnal than even their most passionate of trysts, this was savage;<i> primal</i>.</p><p>Gunter was exhilarated by Corrin’s display of control, but he was nearing his finish and he needed more. He pulled her firmly down on top of him bringing her into a hard, passionate kiss, holding her thighs securely in place as he rapidly bucked his hips up into her, reaching deeper than ever before. Corrin loudly cried out, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, pressing her face into the nape of his throat as he took control. Gunter was not a man to ever lack in passion - but he had never fucked her with such a raw degree of vigor before - matched with her unusually sensitive state, Corrin was completely overwhelmed in the most delicious way. </p><p>Again and again, his skin slapped against hers as he pounded his throbbing cock into her - driving himself faster and faster, as intensely as his body would physically allow. He was so incredibly deep, feeling Corrin’s cunt squeeze down around his erection with every pulse. He could feel her entire body tense and tighten down onto him as she began to climb towards an excessively gratifying orgasm. </p><p>She fell entirely silent for a just moment before arching against him, filling the atmosphere of the chapel with a piercing cry, matched only by the roar that erupted from her lover as he came along with her, unable to endure the vice grip of her contractions. He came generously inside of her, filling her with an abundance of his hot seed, some of which came spilling out onto the floor below them.</p><p>Expending the last ounce of her energy, Corrin whimpered and collapsed onto Gunter, her entire body shaking from the aftermath of her climax. Gunter collected himself, spent as he was, and  tenderly stroked her hair with one hand as he traced circles into the dewy skin of her back with the other. He comforted his lover, whispering sweet affirmations as she processed the complexity of the emotions that manifested after her climax. </p><p>“You are wholly divine, Corrin, every part of you, every facet.” </p><p>He spoke with such tender conviction, reassurance that his vision of her could never truly be tainted; that her draconic blood was a blessing, not a curse. He explained gently that she was truly and entirely <i>good</i>, that one episode of violence could not erase years of endless mercy, gentleness and kindness. She had nothing to fear, and nothing to prove to anyone, not the crown prince, not any other soldier that looked to her for leadership.</p><p>When Corrin had finally stilled, she slowly sat up, her body light and airy from the come down. Leaning over her darling Knight, watching him with sincere adoration, he could see her eyes had returned to normalcy, as did the rest of her body. Her gentle fingers floated to his chest and traced below the mark she had left, she grimaced. </p><p>“That will leave a scar, we should get you a vulnerary…” </p><p>Gunter smiled sweetly, his hand closing around hers as the other reached to stroke her cheek.</p><p>“I’d very much prefer to keep it.” </p><p>He drew her into his arms once more, holding her tightly. They stared up together, peering through the darkness of the chapel, barely making out the faded ceiling mural that was likely once vibrant and colorful. It’s glory wasn’t all lost, however, many of the artists’ meticulous, beautiful brush strokes could still be identified. </p><p>There was no way in knowing what tomorrow would hold, but for tonight, they would let go of the shame and bask in this this divinity together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tl;dr: homeboy fucks some internal conflict out of her. I guess this is how Kana is conceived?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>